


Say You Won’t Let Go

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry finds out he’s pregnant and tries to figure out how to tell Oliver.





	Say You Won’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so
> 
> -title is from the song of the same name by James Arthur (because i love it and im bad at titles)
> 
> -this is probably really bad. i wrote it on my phone in like a half an hour because the idea wouldn’t leave my head
> 
> -oliver is probs hella OOC, but go with it (;

Barry loved being an omega.

Everything about being an omega brought immense joy to Barry, but especially the feeling of protection he felt every time he and his mate were in the same room. Of course, Barry could very easily defend himself (and often did because him and Oliver protected different cities), but there was always something about being surrounded by the comforting alpha scent that Oliver gave off that always made Barry feel at home. But if there was anything in particular about being an omega that he loved, it was his ability to create a life with his mate.

Oliver and him had been mated for close to five years when Barry realised he was pregnant. They had been trying for years, and Barry was over the moon. He was also extremely nervous to tell Oliver the news, considering their nightly jobs. Oliver had mentioned in passing that they should stop trying and wait until things calmed down a bit before they thought about bringing a baby into the world. Of course, Barry was aware things would never be truly calm enough to have a baby, but he agreed with Oliver nonetheless. And then he found out a week later they were expecting. So, like with anything else that happened in his life, Barry turned to Iris.

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Iris squealed out before Barry hushed her quickly.

“Keep your voice down,” Barry scolded before quickly looking around Jitters. It was far too quiet in the shop for her to be _that_ loud. “I haven’t even told Oliver yet.” 

“You haven’t told him? Then why am I the first to know?” Iris asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Because before I found out I was pregnant, he told me he wanted to wait.” Barry ran a hand through his hair. “I was feeling sick for a while, so a week after he told me that, I took a pregnancy test. It came back positive.”

“But you guys have been trying for years to have kids,” Iris pointed out. “Why the sudden change of mind?”

“I don’t know,” Barry admitted after a moment. “I’m guessing it has something to do with his whole Arrow thing at the moment? We don’t have any Flash major threats at the moment.”

Iris bit her bottom lip. “Just tell him, then? I’m sure he’ll be more than thrilled to find out you guys are having a baby.”

“Or overprotective,” Barry said, chuckling a little. “Can you imagine him saying I can’t run or anything while I’m carrying our child? I’m telling you now, if he tells me I can’t run again until after I give birth, I’m moving back in with Joe.”

Iris laughed. “You know he has good intentions when he says things like that.”

“Yeah, I know. I love him for that.” Barry blushed a little, smiling down at the table. “He just...he already makes me feel so safe? Can you imagine him with our child? It’ll be so heartwarming.”

“Then you should tell him,” Iris said with finality. “C’mon, Bear. You two have always wanted kids, and now you’re expecting one, and you're hiding out in a coffee shop with your foster sister. Tell him! And I know Thea and I will gladly fawn over the little one and compete for the best aunt title.”

Unable to help himself, Barry giggled a little before taking a sip of his tea. “Alright, you’re right. I’m just glad he isn’t here to see me not drink coffee. He’d definitely think something was up.”

“How are you going to survive nine months of no coffee?” 

“I don’t know,” Barry whined, pouting a little. “Hope tea will suffice, I guess.”

Iris smiled. She reached over and gently squeezed Barry’s hand. “I’m happy for you both, though. I know how much you’ve been trying.”

“Thanks, Iris. I’m pretty excited, to be honest.” He then hummed softly before smirking. “So...any hints on when I’ll become an uncle?”

**~*~**

“Hey, Ollie. Can I talk to you a minute?” Barry asked, standing nervously in the middle of the Arrow Cave. Felicity quirked an eyebrow from where she was sitting at the computer, but didn’t say anything. Even Diggle was watching them silently.

“Yeah, sure. C’mon, let’s go upstairs,” Oliver said, smiling. His hand was on Barry’s lower back as he led them up the stairs. Once he was certain they were alone, Oliver kissed Barry’s forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Barry was quick to comfort. He bit on his bottom lip roughly before grabbing Oliver’s hands. “I, um. I have some news. Some good news. I think you’ll be happy to hear it, anyway. I hope so, anyway.”

“What is it, Barry?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Oliver went quiet, eyes a little wide as he looked at Barry. Barry grew worried, briefly wondering if telling him was a bad idea. With how silent the room was, Barry shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Oliver was quickly kissing him before he could. Squeaking in surprise, Barry was frozen, but he soon relaxed under Oliver’s touch, melting into the kiss and moving his lips with Oliver’s. When the older man finally pulled back, he was grinning.

“You’re pregnant? Really? You’re not messing with me, right?” Oliver asked, hands gently cupping Barry’s face. 

“No, I’m not messing with you. I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby, Oliver,” Barry replied, his eyes filling with tears. “I found out like a week and a half ago, but I was too nervous to say anything. I know you said we should wait, but the baby’s coming now, and I don’t want to wait anymore when we’ve been trying so hard.”

“Baby, that’s okay.” Oliver kissed Barry again. “I only said that because I didn’t want to keep getting our hopes up considering we haven’t been having much luck lately.”

“Well we struck gold now,” Barry joked, putting his hands on top of Oliver’s. “We’re going to be parents. Oh my god, we’re having a baby!”

“Have you told anyone?”

“Only Iris, but mainly because I was freaking out. She promised not to tell anyone, but she wants to be there when we break the news to Joe. She predicts that it’s all he’s going to be talking about up until the baby is actually born, and even after,” Barry rambled. “He’s always wanted a grandchild, especially considering both Iris and I are mated. Although Iris and Eddie aren’t really trying for kids like we have been, but. I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but it’s cute,” Oliver said with a chuckle. He kissed Barry again, sweet enough to make Barry’s toes curl in his shoes. “I’m sure that either Felicity and Diggle have been eavesdropping and already know, or they’re wondering what we’re talking about. Is it okay if we tell them, or did you want to wait?” 

“Well, if they haven’t been eavesdropping, I wanted to wait a little bit. Iris agreed to let us have our time to know about the baby to ourselves for the time being. I just want to be with you right now. Have you touch my stomach like I’m always joking that you will,” Barry replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Oliver’s neck. “Because you will touch my stomach as much as you can, even though you’ll deny it as much as possible. The thought that our baby is growing in me is enough to keep your hands almost constantly all over me.”

Barry giggled as Oliver glared, although there wasn’t any heat behind it. Ever since they were mated, Oliver had lost the ability to glare at Barry. Even when they were angry at each other, Oliver couldn’t ever take it out on the omega (Thea liked calling him whipped whenever she could).

“Also, Iris already has dibs on being the cool aunt, and she said Thea could just suck it up and deal with it.”

Oliver laughed and held Barry close. “Well, I say we go home right now. Maybe celebrate a little bit, and decide when and who to tell, shall we?”

“That sounds amazing,” Barry agreed.

(Barry was right, later on. Oliver’s hands always seemed to find a place on Barry’s midsection.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i might go back later and expand on the whole A/B/O thing with olivarry because it’s one of my favorite au’s to write, lol. plus, there aren’t enough olivarry mpregs out there, so
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated (:
> 
>  [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)


End file.
